


Missing Scenes, Luke and Leia

by Lokei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei





	Missing Scenes, Luke and Leia

Prompts: Leia - parents, homesick, snow, dress

 **Just Before**

It’s sometime in the very early morning, somewhere outside of the base. Leia supposes that even on this desolate ball of snow and ice, there must be some signs of the approaching dawn. Hoth is a wasteland, but as she sits folded up on her bed, wrapped in as many blankets as Luke could scrounge for her, she peoples the white landscape in her brain with the forever vanished sounds of the night birds of Alderaan. They would sing in those last few hours of darkness, their late night lullabies as familiar to her as the spill of clothes from the trunk she had overturned when stumbling back to her bed from the ‘fresher further down the officers’ hallway. She’d never exactly been good about hanging up her clothes as a child, much to the despair of most of the palace staff, so the overturned trunk and its contents are simply reverting to type. No doubt Threepio will fret in the morning, and that will be familiar too, his anxious warbles taking the place of the distressed cooing of a parade of tutors, servants, and parents. The pile of clothes is a comfort to her at the moment, though, and in the dim light of the cheap sleep lantern which Han gave her when he found out about her nightmares, she pretty much can convince herself that instead of flight suits, winter hazard gear, and a ragtag collection of vaguely diplomatic-style garments begged, borrowed, or stolen, the pile is full of the colorful silks and brocades of her youth and early Senatorial career, just before—

Somewhere deeper in the base there’s a dull thonking sound, and Leia wonders idly just how badly the Falcon is going to need repairs this time, after its latest supply run. Han hasn’t been to this base yet, having been sent the new coordinates in the middle of his run, and she thinks grimly how much he’s going to hate it. Probably at least as much as Luke does, and at a higher volume. The thought sends a tendril of amusement through her that warms her far better than staring at the trunk has, and she lets herself curl over to her side on the bed once more. She knows this quiet, the calm just before the explosion of bird song when the sun hits the horizon, the peace just before the Alliance has to pack up and run again. Perhaps, in these hours just before dawn, she’ll sleep.

 

Prompts: Luke - lessons, sandstorm, scars

 

 **And Back Again**

It’s harder than Luke expected to make himself step through the door. The back of his neck itches in the desert-dweller’s instinct, and even if it didn’t, Luke can feel the approaching sandstorm’s energy through the Force. He doesn’t know how he can feel it—his bare handful of lessons with Ben certainly never covered sensing the weather, and Master Yoda hadn’t exactly made it a priority either—but the sense of impending danger is ringing clearly through his system as bells on the thin air of Tatooine.

The cool, dark, welcoming safety of the hermitage beckons, and Luke knows perfectly well he should get indoors. He can practically hear Ben saying so, and that is part of the problem. Here Luke is, standing in Obi-Wan Kenobi’s doorway, and the last time he was here, Ben was alive, his aunt and uncle were alive, and Luke Skywalker had never left the planet, let alone blown up a Death Star, led a squadron of Rebel fighter pilots, or gone AWOL to study the Force with a miniature Jedi Master who spoke in riddles and tried to teach him a lifetime’s worth of knowledge and skill in an impossibly short amount of time.

The last time he was here, Luke had a pilot on a spice freighter for a father, who then turned out to be a Jedi.

Luke is not the boy he was, and the son of Darth Vader is very different from the son of Anakin Skywalker. He has a mission, friends to rescue, promises to keep, and atonements to make. Luke flexes his prosthetic hand by his side, and steps forward into the shadow.


End file.
